The Final Test
by The Demon Princess
Summary: I took our fav. chars right out of DBZ, Fushigi Yuugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, just for the fun of it, threw in the cast of Final Fantasy 9 and later Harry Potter. The Ellmist is hosting a battle and only the winners can go home. The Animorphs cheer our heros on.
1. Ellimist's Task

The Final Test

Look, this is the ultimate crossover, now. This doesn't follow any storyline, I just crammed all of these chars together for one big, messed up adventure. Some rules of the shows/games will be broken. Please leave a review.

~*~

Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, Future-Trunks, Chiaotzu, Krillen, Gohan, Chi-chi, Bulma, and Piccolo fell into a heap in a white room. They scrambled to their feet.

"The hell?!?!" Vegeta swore.

SILENCE! FAILURE TO COMPLY SHALL RESULT IN SEVERE PENALTIES!

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

I AM THE ELLIMIST, YOU NEED NOT KNOW ANY MORE. YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE PART OF THE FINAL BATTLE. THE FINAL TEST. SIX OF THE Z-SENSHI, SIX OF THE FINAL FANTASY IX WARRIORS, SIX OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO WARRIORS, AND SIX OF THE SUZAKU SEISHI SHALL ALL FIGHT TO THE FINISH. THE WINNERS SHALL RETURN HOME. THE LOSERS SHALL PERISH. CHOOSE YOUR SIX.

All eleven warriors gasped in shock.

"What if we refuse to fight?" Vegeta asked.

THEN, YOU PERISH NOW.

"Hey, Vegeta, maybe it's better if we just fight..." Goku began.

"Shut up, Kakarot! Did it not occur to you that this.... _Ellimist..._ Could be bluffing?" Vegeta shot at him, Goku winced and stepped back.

BLUFFING? I CANNOT BLUFF. WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DEMONSTRATE?

"Aiiiii!" Gohan cried as he was lifted up into the air, suddenly, a deep red stain seeped through his orange g i, Gohan doubled over in pain, he was lowered to the floor.

"Gohan!" Goku and Chi-chi cried out at the same time, Goku elbowed Vegeta sharply and hissed, "We're fighting, like it or not! I'm not going to let anyone else get harmed because you have an attitude problem," Vegeta was silent for a moment. Then.....

"KAKAROT! IF YOU EVER DARE TO TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Goku smiled and nodded, this was Vegeta's version of 'yes'.

"Alright everyone! Come here! We have to pick our six!" Goku instructed, but then stopped, he knelt down next to Gohan who was still on the floor. Goku rested a hand on his son's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"F-fine, 'tousan.... I don't think I'll be able to fight though.... Gomen..." Gohan bowed his head, ashamed of himself. Goku plastered his 'clueless Son grin' on his face. He patted Gohan on the back.

"Don't worry! We have er.... 1..... 2.... 3...." Goku counted all of the Senshi and then thought for a moment.

"11, baka," Vegeta snorted.

"Oh! Thanks, Vegeta!" Goku said politely.

"Don't talk to me!" Vegeta snapped, snorted, then tilted his chin upwards.

"Alright, anyway, Gohan. We have 11 warriors, 10 if you can't fight. That is more than enough. We should even have leftover warriors," Goku said softly.

"Thank you, 'tousan," Gohan was grateful for such an understanding father.

"Um.... I think you should leave us humans out of it, we'll only get in the way," Yamcha suggested.

"We want to fight!" Chi-chi and Bulma cried, everyone else stared.

"B-but, Chi-chi!" Goku whined, "You don't even have a high power level! What if you get hurt?"

"If I whined every time you wanted to fight, then what would have become of the world?" Chi-chi asked.

"Um.... Chi-chi? You _do_ whine everytime Goku wants to fight..." Krillen said slowly.

"Was I talking to you?" Chi-chi growled. Krillen sweatdropped.

"Alright! Here ya go Chi-chi!" Bulma cried as she threw a machine gun, a energy blaster, and backup ammo to Chichi. Bulma already had two blasters strapped her hips and a rather large one slung over her shoulder.

"Got it!" Chi-chi replied as she strapped them on.

"Where did you get those....?" Yamcha asked.

"They were already here," Bulma said, pointing behind her.Behind Bulma was an entire hoard of army arsenal. The Z-senshi fell over, twitching violently. 

"Now," Began Chi-chi as she tied on an old army headband, "Pick the other four,"

EXCUSE ME.... I APOLOGIES TO INJURING YOUR SON... I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT WITH THIS, YOU MAY BE HORRIFIED OR PLEASANTLY SURPRISED, HOW YOU HUMANS AND SAIYANS REACT IS BEYOND ME.

With a 'thud', a tall man dressed in Saiyan armor hit the floor. He cursed loudly, "And there I was thinkin' _hell_ was bad! Watch your back, because I'm gonna kick your ass!" Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo gasped at the voice. It could only be one person. Raditz. The Saiyan turned around.

"Hell! I'm going to be stuck with you for this stupid battle..." He glared at them for a moment and then said, "So are you bakas going to let me fight or not?"

"Umm..... Sure!" Goku said, not-too brightly, "Then it will be me, you Vegeta, Piccolo, Chi-chi, and Bulma!"

"You're going to let the Chikyuu women fight?!?!" Raditz shouted.

"Watch it!" Bulma snapped, pointing her blaster at him.

"How did I get into this....? Why couldn't he just leave me in hell?" Radtiz muttered.

~*~

Hiei punched Kuwabara square in the face, "Baka! Don't you think we _know_ that we're not at the arena anymore?!?!" Kuwabara jumped back up.

"You didn't have to punch me!" Kuwabara yelled. Koenma-sama blinked, then shouted.

"WOULD YOU ALL KINDLY GET OFF OF ME!!" He hollered.

"Gomen!" Yuuske said as he pushed Kuwabara, Hiei, Genkai and Kurama off of Koenma.

"Where are we?" Kurama mused.

WELCOME, PLEASE PREPARE TO ENTER THE ARENA. YOU WILL MEET THE OTHER WARRIORS SOON. A loud voice boomed.

"Who are you?!?!" Yuuske asked.

I AM THE ELLIMIST.

" Suurrree.... That explains everything!" Kuwabara said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

DO NOT CROSS ME, I DO NOT WISH TO HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL. Everyone paled.

"Kill us?" Genkai asked.

YES, NOW, PLEASE PREPARE TO ENTER THE ARENA, YOU WILL BE MEETING THE OTHER WARRIORS SOON.

"What other war-" Yuuske began but Genkai hushed him.

"Perhaps the others warriors can explain this to us, this Ellimist seems to be very powerful. He does strike me as the type that is annoyed easily," Genkai advised wisely. Yuuske nodded, then frowned, hew was he supposed to wait? His mind was exploding with unanswered questions.

~*~

"I'm hungry!" Miaka whined. The other Sei sweatdropped.

"We just ate ten minutes ago, Miaka..." Nuriko began.

"Aiya! Ten minutes?!?! Wow! Longer than I thought!" Miaka exclaimed. More sweatdrops.

"Baka! This is not the time to eat! We have to find out where we are!" Nuriko promptly slapped Miaka.

"Gomen..." Miaka blushed slightly for her foolishness.

WELCOME, SUZAKU NO MIKO AND HER SEI. PLEASE PICK SIX WARRIORS TO PARTICIPATE IN THE BATTLE AND PREPARE TO ENTER THE ARENA TO MEET THE OTHER WARRIORS.

"Pick six warriors....?" Hotohori asked, confused.

"Battle? Other warriors? Where are we and why are we here?" Tamahome asked.

YOU WERE BROUGHT HERE FOR A TEST. A TEST OF POWER. IF YOU CAN BEAT THE WARRIORS YOU WILL SOON MEET, THEN YOU WILL BE RETURNED HOME. IF NOT, YOU PERISH HERE.

"Doesn't sound like we have much a choice, now does it?" Chichiri asked.

"Well then! I wanna fight!" Miaka announced, she was promptly whacked by Tamahome.

"Baka! Do you want to die!?!" He cried.

"Nope! I just wanna fight!" Miaka said with a smile.

"Then I'll fight too, to protect the Suzaku no Miko," Hotohori offered.

"Arigato!" Miaka sang.

"I'll have to go too, I can't let anything happen to you," Tamahome sighed.

"Well, then I'm in, won't let the guy's claim all the credit!" Nuriko said.

"But...." Tamahome began.

"You're..." Tusuki continued.

"A man..." Chichiri added.

"Too..." Hotohori finished.

"Shut up!" Nuriko snapped.

"You're all great!" Miaka sighed.

"Well, if you're all fighting, thats six, keep us out of it!" said Chiriko. Mitsukake nodded in agreement.

"H-hey! Wait a minute! I never said I was going to fight!" Chichiri objected. Chiriko and Mitsukake ignored him. Chichiri sighed in defeat.

"I'm gonna die..." The rest of the Sei laughed.

~*~

Zidane rushed over to Dagger, "Hey, Dagger, you okay?"

"F-fine... I am just a bit shaken, please attend to the rest of our companions," Dagger said in a small voice.

"Sure, no prob, just get rid of that royal tone, will ya?" He smirked and went to check on the others. Soon, six grumbling, moaning, and complaining comrades were on their feet.

"No more airships...." Vivi mumbled, half-dazed.

"I demand to know what is going on!" Steiner cried, jumping up and down.

"The hell?!?!" Amarant cursed.

"Where are we?" Freya asked.

"Me hungry..." Quinta complained.

"Owww..." Moaned Eiko.

"You're all giving me a headache!" Zidane growled, "Anyway, while you we're all asleep, I got the following info. We are ta pick six of us ta fight in a big battle of some sort and we're supposed ta meet the people we're up against soon. This guy who runs this calls himself the 'Ellimist' or whatever. So, we in?"

"You believe this guy for what reason?" Amarant muttered.

"I dunno... But he say's we're all dead it we lose or refuse to fight. I'm not gonna lose Dagger," Zidane explained. Eiko made a rude noise, "Sorry," Zidane apologized.

"Hmph," was all he got.

"Well, I say we have the following party. Steiner, Dagger, Eiko, Vivi, Freya, and me," Zidane began.

"I'm more than happy to stay out of this," Amarant confirmed and walked away.

"Me go look for food," Quinta said as s/he wandered off.

"I guess we're stuck..." Freya sighed.

~*~

All of the warriors heard it at the same time.

PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA THROUGH THE BLUE PORTAL. DO NOT POWER UP, USE MAGIC, OR ANY PHYSICAL ATTACKS YET. THIS IS JUST TO MEET YOUR OPPONENTS. IF ANYONE VIOLATES THIS, THEY WILL BE DISQUALIFIED.

~*~

"Well, let's all go..." Goku said, the Z-warriors filed into the swirling blue portal before them.

"I'm scared..." Pu'ar moaned, the little cat hovered close to Yamcha.

"Don't worry, we won't lose," Yamcha said softly then stepping into the portal.

"I hope you're right," squeaked Pu'ar as she followed him.

~*~

"Great..." Kuwabara moaned, "What if we're facing some sort of giant demons or something?!?" Hiei impatiently shoved him into the portal, "Hey! Hie-" Kuwabara disappeared. Hiei followed, then Koenma, after that Kurama. Yuuske was about to step in when he hesitated.

"Genkai... What if we don't make it?" He asked.

"Baka... Just don't lose," Genkai said in a softer voice than usual. Yuuske nodded and boldly stepped in. Genkai sighed and followed.

~*~

"Alright! Lets go and see how tough these guys are!" Miaka whooped and rushed in.

"MIAKA!" Tamahome cried.

"Don't worry, Tama-san, she'll be fine," Nuriko said as she passed him and into the portal.

"We better get going," Hotohori instructed. The Sei nodded and followed the young emperor.

"Wait!" Tamahome cried as Hotohori was about to step into the portal after everyone else was gone.

"Hai?" Hotohori asked.

"What if we lose? Miaka...." Tamahome sighed.

"We won't lose, for Miaka's sake, we won't," Hotohori began, "For if we lose, we not only lose the Miaka we love but the future of all the Konan empire," Hotohori told Tamahome wisely.

"Now I know why you're emperor," Tamahome said, traces of a smile danced on his lips, "We better get going," The two left as well.

~*~

"Com'on people! Whatever it is can't be worse than Kuja now, right?" Zidane tried to cheer up his party, to no avail.

"Perhaps we should make haste. We can talk about this after we meet our opponents," Dagger advised.

"The princess is wise!" Steiner agreed.

"Whatever, let's just go," Amarant grumbled.

"Yep, see ya!" Zidane said as he rushed into the portal.

"Show off," Amarant muttered as he followed, then went Quinta, after that Dagger and Freya. Eiko jumped in after that.

"Steiner?" Vivi asked.

"Yes, Master Vivi?" Steiner said as he halted.

"What if...." Vivi trailed off.

"Yes?" Steiner prompted him to continue.

"What if we don't make it? I mean, what if the Eidolons don't come or I get silenced? What if you or even me dies? What then? I mean... I don't want to die... I'm barely ten... And Eiko... She's six. Dagger and Zidane look like they'll be real happy as a couple. This could shatter our futures...." Vivi said in one breath.

"Now, now, Master Vivi. Don't worry such. We'll just give it our all and hope for the best. As long as you've done that, no one can blame you," Steiner said thoughtfully.

"A-alrighty..." Vivi began to head into the portal, "Thank you," Then he was gone too.

"I hope I am right...."

~*~

I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this or not.... If you have any questions, leave it in your review or e-mail me at [Tobias211@hotmail.com][1]. If you leave it in the review, give me your e-mail as well so I can reply.

   [1]: mailto:Tobias211@hotmail.com



	2. 

Meeting the Foe

...... The four teams stood there in silence, trapped in some sort of amazing staring contest.

"That's it! Everyone, start introducing yourselves or you'll be sorry!" Bulma shouted, waving her blaster around, "I'll yell until your eardrums burst! I can't take another moment of this silence! I'm Bulma Briefs, smartest and richest woman on planet Earth,"

"Son Chi-chi, daughter of Ox-king,"

"Son-Goku, married to Chi-chi, strongest man on Earth,"

"Prince Vegeta of planet Vegeta,"

"Trunks Vegeta Breifs, son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future, only survivor of the Z-senshi,"

"Son Gohan, firstborn son of Goku and Chi-chi,"

"Raditz, brother of Kakarot-"

"He means me," Goku cut in.

"Yes, now shut up! I am Raditz, brother of Kakarot and Turles, son of Bardock,"

"Piccolo,"

"Tein,"

"Yamcha,"

"Um.... I'm Pu'ar.... Um...."

"My name is Krillen. I'm a monk,"

"....Who doesn't have any hair, lacks a nose, and no one know how in Kami's name he got a wife and daughter," Yamcha said with a snicker.

"Shut up!"

"Chiaotzu,"

"I'm Tamahome of the seven Suzaku Seishi, that's Miaka, the Suzaku no Miko. That over there with the sword in the young Emperor Hotohori of the Konan empire. That over there with the long hair is a pervert,"

"Hey!" Nuriko 'lightly' tapped Tamahome on the shoulder, he fell over.

"Baka! You almost broke me arm!" Tamahome hollered, Nuriko smirked.

"I'm Nuriko of the Suzaku Seishi, the one with super-strength,"

"Chichiri of the Suzaku Seishi, a monk,"

"Tasuki of the Suzaku Sei,"

"Mitsukake of the Sei,"

"Zidane Tribal, one of the two surviving souled Genomes, famous thief of the daring gang of bandits known as Tantalus,"

"You are lying, Zidane. I am Princess Garnet til Alexandros the 17th. My friends call me Dagger,"

"V-vivi Ornitier. Black Mage prototype one..."

"Master Vivi, speak not so lowly of yourself, I am Captain Adelbert Steiner of the Pluto Knights! Protectors of the kingdom of Alexandria and forever loyal to the Princess Garnet til Al-"

"That's enough, don't talk their ears off, Steiner. I am Freya Cresent of the Dragon Knights. I am from the kingdom of Bermecia,"

"My name is Eiko Carol, I'm one of the only surviving summoners of Madain Sari. Dagger's the other. We're the last of our kind. After we're gone... They'll be no one to help unlock the Eidolons..."

"Keep your chin up, kid. It's not over yet. We're not gonna let these jokers beat us. I'm Amarant Coral. Famous and most wanted bandit in Treno,"

"Oh, I almost forgot..... The name my birth mother gave me was..... Sarah. That is my summoner name,"

"Me Quinta Quan of the Qu, I am chief,"

"Hiei,"

"Kurama,"

"Kuwabara the great!"

"Liar," Hiei grunted.

"Koenma, I agree with Hiei,"

"Why you...!" Kuwabara began.

"Shut up, Kuwabara, I'm Yuuske,"

"Genkai,"

"Not very talkative, are they?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah..." Goku agreed. Vegeta 'hmphed'.

"Hey! This is far out!" Bulma exclaimed.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"That guy has a tail!" She pointed to Zidane.

"Huh?" Zidane lifted his tail up, "Oh... What about it?"

"Are you a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"A what?" Zidane cocked an eyebrow.

"Lets start with this, are you human?" Gohan asked.

"No," Zidane was still confused. He looked over to Dagger, she shook her head.

"Then are you an alien?" Gohan asked.

"Kinda.... How did you guess?" Zidane asked.

"Hold that thought, what planet are you from?" Bulma cut in.

"Terra... I think... Kuja did say.... Yep, I'm not from Gaia, thats for sure," Zidane still looked at the strangers, confused.

"What species are you?" Bulma asked.

"Genome," Zidane did not like where this conversation was going.

"Oh.... Well, then there is another species with tails besides Saiyans," Bulma looked disappointed.

"...." Zidane wanted to disappear at that moment.

"Does your tail so anything special? Like ummm... Is it really sensitive or something?" Bulma asked.

"No... Actually, it's really strong," He grinned and wrapped it around Dagger's waist and lifted her up. She began to thrash.

"Zidane Tribal! I demand that you set me down this instant!" Dagger commanded, voice thick with royalty.

"Unhand the princess you dirty little thief!" Steiner shouted. The Suzaku Sei and Yuuske's team took a wise step backwards.

"Whoa! Thats cool! I wish Saiyan tails could do that...." Bulma grinned at Vegeta, he smirked back.

"Hey, er... Your name was Chichiri, right?" Krillen asked.

"Yes, why?" Chichiri asked back.

"Well.... I was wondering if we could chat or something, no one else looks normal enough to talk with,"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!?!?!" Bulma hollered.

"Um...." He turned to Chichiri, "_See what I mean?_" Chichiri laughed nervously.

"Yes, so... What do you want to talk about?" Chichiri asked.

"Um... Why are you called the 'Suzaku Sei'?"

"Well...." The two walked away chattering about the Z-senshi and the Suzaku Sei. Goku, Gohan, and Raditz walked over to Zidane. They began a long conversation on.... Tails. They forced Raditz to show Zidane his tail for the others had their tails removed.

"None of you are worthy to carry Saiyan blood. True Saiyans protect their tails with their lives...." Raditz grumbled as he uncurled his tail from it's resting spot around his waist.

"Thats where you keep it? Maybe I should try that, then my tail won't get in the way all the time," Zidane mused.

Hotohori and Trunks had gone of to the side, Trunks took out his sword and show it to Hotohori, Hotohori did likewise for Trunks.

"This is a very unique sword... I do not think I would be able to fight with it," Hotohori observed as he ran his finger along the flat side of the blade.

"I've never seen anything like this sword before.... The curve, the length, the width.... It's nothing like mine, I doubt I could wield with either," Trunks waived the sword around a bit, "Very light... I better give it back before I behead myself," Hotohori let out a light chuckle.

"Likewise," They both returned the other's sword. They began to talk on the different types of swords and how hard it was to learn how to handle them..... Moving on. (In other words, BORING)

Yuuske, Genkai, and Kuwabara had wandered off with Amarant, Quinta, Vivi, and Nuriko, heaven help us if they talk about what I think they are going to talk about.

"I hungry" Quinta moaned.

"You sound just like Miaka!" Nuriko exclaimed.

"Miaka good to eat?" Quinta asked

"Erm...." Nuriko trailed off. (We're off to a nice start....)

"Genkai... They all seem very nice... Must we fight them?" Yuuske asked.

"Don't get to friendly with us, 'cause we're going to beat you to pulp without second thoughts. All of us have bright futures ahead of us. Dagger and Zidane 'll prolly settle down. Eiko is only six years old and the new princess of Lindblum. Vivi..... I can't say Vivi will have much of a future... Freya still has Fratley back in Bermecia. Me? You don't need to know about me," Amarant grunted.

"Hey!" Nuriko shouted sharply, "You're not the only ones with your whole lives ahead of you! Miaka and Tamahome are a set couple. Tama-san has four siblings and his father to take care of back home. Hotohori-chan has the entire empire of Konan to rule! You can't say it like you're the only ones who deserve to live!" (I don't like where this conversation is going....) They continue to bicker...

"OH MY GAWD!" Bulma and Chi-chi shouted at the same time, they were both looking at Hiei who stood alone in the center of the arena. Their eyes darted from his Jagan (I spelled that correctly....?) to his hair, then back to his face.

"He,"

"Looks,"

"Just,"

"Like,"

"Them!!!!" They both finished together, Hiei cocked an eyebrow, wondering who 'they' were.

"I'll get my hubby and you get Tien, k?" Bulma commanded Chi-chi who nodded, "Er.... Hiei, stay right there!" Both women darted off.

"Hmph, ningen females..." Hiei shook his head as they rushed back.

"Woman! What are you doing?!?!" Vegeta snapped as Bulma dragged him away from Raditz, "If you were not my bonded mate I would blast you t-"

"Shut up, Vegeta! We know you're just trying to act tough! Your race is long dead, your planet is rubble. You couldn't harm me if your life depended on it!" Bulma snapped, Vegeta become too shocked to talk back.

"The hell?!?! I was talking to Chiaotzu! Wh- Holy shit! Vegeta! This is amazing! That dude looks _just like you_!" Tien pointed to Hiei, all traces of anger gone.

"Nani?!?! You're right! Except he has another eye...." Vegeta stared in shock, his arms still crossed.

"Huh? Where?" Tien asked stupidly.

"I swear! You have the brain amplitude of Kakarot! His forehead of course! Isn't that where your third eye is?" Vegeta snapped.

"Oh, well, how was I supposed to know that?" Tien snapped back.

"Will you all just CHILL OUT!?!?! Give me minute here!" Bulma shouted, she was tinkering with her watch.

"No, no, no! Tien has to be shorter!" Chi-chi squealed with delight.

"Done!" Bulma shouted proudly. She pressed one more button, "Activate, TienVegeta File disk A 12 01629. Activate holoprogection Hiei 1!" A hologram appeared, it wore Vegeta's hot pink 'BADMAN' shirt with a black cape and black leather pants. It was only slightly taller than Hiei. It had Tien's eyes. (All three of them) Vegeta's hair. Hiei's face. The arena suddenly fell silent, then into fits of laughter. Everyone felt Vegeta power up.

"Goku! Go get Mom before Vegeta blows up!" Gohan joked.

"Brat! I am going to re-open that wound of yours!" Vegeta began to stride over to Gohan.

WE HAVE ANOTHER GROUP ENTERING THE ARENA. WE HAVE ANOTHER GROUP ENTERING THE AUDIENCE. PLEASE WELCOME THE BRAVE TEAM OF WIZARDS FROM HOGWARTS. THEY ARE ENTERING THE ARENA NOW.

At the word 'now', ten people dressed in black robes fell the floor in a heap.

"Fred! Get your foot out of my face!"

"HARRY!!!! That's my _arm_!!!"

"Sorry, Hermione... Headmaster, are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, fine.... Not as young as I used to be, you know...."

"Sirius! Your here!"

"Where's Buckbeak, eh?"

"W-whats going on?"

"Lockheart's here!"

"Oh no...."

"Ron! Don't be rude!"

ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THEM. HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE. HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS. SCHOOL OF FINE WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

A old man with a fluffy white beard stood up, "Good heavens... What are we doing here?"

RUBEUS HAGRID, GAMEKEEPER AT HOGWARTS, ALSO TEACHES CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES.

A giant of a man looked around, "Eh... Dumbledore? Wh're are we?" He looked around, "Funny lookin' bunch over there..."

SIRIUS BLACK,

A shaggy looking man with silken, shoulder-length black hair glared around with deathly eyes, he spoke not a word.

PROFESSoR GILDROY LOCKHEART, EX DEFENSE AGAINST DARK ARTS TEACHER AT HOGWARTS.

A vain-lookin man smiled at everyone, "Hello, hello!" He chirped. Yuuske nudged Koenma.

"Finally, someone thats almost as ugly as Kuwabara," Koenma cracked a smile.

FRED WEASLY, ONE OF THE WEASLY TWINS,

"Are we even on school grounds...?" A red haired boy asked.

GEORGE WEASLY, THE OTHER WEASLY TWIN.

"Duh! You must be the stupid one. Look around! Not one ounce of magic! I bet them people over there are just a bunch of Muggles,"

HERMIONE GRANGER, FIRST CLASS STUDENT AT HOGWARTS.

"Those, George, 'those people'. They can't be Muggles. Look at them. That boy has a tail, those people have three eyes. That person is floating. That person is resembles a clown. I can go on and on." a brown haired girl droned, pointing at various people.

RON WEASLY, SECOND-YOUNGEST WEASLY.

"What a great way to be introduced..." a boy that looked a lot like the twins moaned. His nose was smudged.

HARRY POTTER, ONLY SURVIVING VICTIM OF THE VOLDEMORT ERA. All of the new team shuddered except the boy with glasses, the Hermione, and Dumbledore.

"Don' say dat name!" Hagrid shouted.

"Well.... Why are we here?" Harry asked.

YOU WILL FIGHT IN THE FINAL TEST. IF YOU FAIL TO DEFEAT THE OTHER TEAMS, YOU SHALL PERISH. CHOOSE SIX TO FIGHT. NOW, MEET OUR NEW AUDIENCE. CASSIE, JAKE, RACHEL, TOBIAS, MARCO, AND AX. MY OWN TEAM THAT SHALL ENTER FOR THE FIRST BATTLE ONLY. WE ALSO HAVE THE SAILOR SCOUTS WITH US. SAILOR MOON, SAILOR MARS, SAILOR MERCURY, SAILOR JUPITER, AND SAILOR VENUS, ALSO WITH US IS TUXEDO MASK.

Vegeta snickered, followed by Tien, Yamcha, all of the men in the Suzaku Sei (Including Nuriko!), and the every warrior in Yuuske's team. Except Genkai.

"Hey! You leave Tuxedo Mask alone!" Sailor Moon shouted, she was surprised to hear Tuxedo Mask to stifle a laugh as well. Soon, the Sailor Scouts were laughing quite hard.

ENOUGH, YOU WILL ARE BE TRANSPORTED BACK TO YOUR DESIGNATED AREA, PREPARE YOUR WARRIORS FOR THE FIRST BATTLE. Z-SENSHI VS. MY ANIMORPHS.

~¤~

Soon, all of the Z warriors had been returned to their room. They all seemed very depressed.

"It seemed we overlooked something...." Pu'ar squeaked.

"Yeah. We aren't the only ones who have worlds to save. All of our opponents are heroes, guys. Just like us. Honest to goodness heroes," Yamcha began.

"Yeah. The Suzaku Seishi. Hotohori is the emperor of the empire of Konan. Miaka is the Suzaku no Miko, the Priestess of Suzaku," Trunks continued.

"I don't know much about those people Yuuske leads but they have three worlds where they come from, right?" Tien stated and questioned.

"Raikai, Makai, and Ningenkai," Chi-chi recited.

"Spirit realm, Demon realm, Mortal realm," Bulma defined.

"Like our timelines. Cell's timeline, my timeline, and your timeline," Trunks mused.

"Or even more like the different levels of our world. The place where Cell and his kind went, the check-in station, and the planet of the Great Kai or something like that, Grand Kai? If King Kai were here, he would kill me for that," that was Goku.

"And as for the Final Fantasy team, they are so young! They seem so happy too. The princess and that thef... Not a great pairing but they seem to be a match made in heaven. As for the children, the littile girl.... Her name was Eiko, I think. Vivi said she was only six! A child of six with destructive power! It sound so much like my little boys....." you may have guessed, this was Chi-chi.

"Um.... Mom? I'm not that little anymore...." Gohan sighed. His mother would never change.

Bulma continued," Also, Eiko and Sarah are the last of their kind, as they said like the Saiyans. Same with Zidane, I think... He said only a precious few Genomes are left and only two of which have souls! He had to kill his older brother, Kuja-"

"Like Kakarot killed me," Raditz scoffed. Bulma was getting tired of being cut off every few seconds.

"KUJA!" Bulma bellowed, then returned to her normal tone of voice, "Now he and his sister, Mikoto or something like that are all thats left,"

"....in other words, we are not just dealing with killing innocent... No, not innocent, heroes. We are not just dealing with killing heroes of their worlds, but with the risk of wiping out an entire race?!?! This is insane!" Goku shouted.

"And those new fighters, from a school called Hogwarts or something like that. They are almost all children! Six of the ten-" Bulma began.

"Five," Chi-chi cut in.

"Huh?" Bulma asked.

"Five of the ten," Chi-chi repeated.

"Oh, thanks. As I was saying, five of the ten were small children! We can't _kill_ them!" Bulma was in a panic.

"Look, I'm sorry Bulma-san, but I _have_ to win, I _must_ go home. I have to go home to.... Pan. I won't let her grow up like I did!" Gohan announced. They didn't notice Goku wince. A pained expression covered his face as he spun around.

"Son-kun? Are you alright?" Bulma asked, worried.

"F-fine, Bulma! Happy as ever!" Goku forced his trademark Son grin and faced her.

"For once, I agree with the brat," Vegeta growled, "I still have my brats at home to worry about,"

"So it all comes down to this," Piccolo remarked grimly, "We should win to save our own worlds and to protect and teach the next generation of warriors, but at what cost? The cost of the lives of children and other worlds? So it's either our world, our children, our lives, or their futures, their lives, their worlds. Bottom line is, us or them?" Unfortunately, no one had an answer.

~¤~

_The Ellimist listened to the conversation of the Z-senshi carefully, he shook his head and sighed. He buried his head into his hands._

_CASSIE, JAKE, TOBIAS, RACHEL, MARCO, AX... YOU KNOW THIS IS NOT MY FAULT. I HAD TO DO THIS, CRAYAK, HE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN, BUT HE GAVE ME NO OTHER CHOICE...._

_"Ellimist, it's alright. All will be well in the end," Cassie coaxed._

_"Hey, look, it's for the better.... In the end that is," Jake added._

_"Yo, you sure we can be revived after we are beaten here?" Marco asked._

_"Do you question our fighting abilities?" Ax asked._

_"Think about it, man! We can barely take down a Hork-Bajir! Look at those Saiyan men! Those biceps! We'll get flattened in just a few secs! Think about it!" Marco cried._

_I BELIEVE YOU CAN BE REVIVED AFTER DEATH..... THE FIRST FIFTEEN TIMES._

_"I don't like the sound of that," Tobias stated._

_"__**Believe**__?!?! That's not good enough!!! __**Believe**__?!?! This is INSANE!!!!" Marco moaned, the rest of the Animorphs laughed._


	3. A New Plan

A New Plan

Z-SENSHI, PLEASE PREPARE TO ENTER THE ARENA.

"Wait!" Yuuske yelled. 

YES...? If you can't tell, the Ellimist is annoyed.

"We want to fight first!" Yuuske hollored back.

"What do you mean 'we'? I would like to die _later_," Koema muttered, Yuuske ignored him.

I AM RIGHT HERE! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO YELL! The Ellimist snapped.

"Gomen..." Yuuske grins sheepishly and scratches the back of his head.

VERY WELL, Z-SENSHI, IS THIS ALRIGHT WITH YOU?

Goku shrugged, "I don't really care," The rest of the warriors agreed.

VERY WELL, URAMESHI TEAM, PLEASE PREPARE TO ENTER THE ARENA.

"Man, I am reeeeaaaaly not looking forward to dying..." Marco and Koenma moaned at the same time. They looked at each other and sweatdropped.

"Whoa!" Jake exclamed as the walls around them became transparent. They could see the other warriors, and the other warriors could see them.

WAIT! The Ellimist shouted.

"What?" The fighters asked.

YOU FORGOT SOMEONE. With that, Chiriko appeared in the Suzaku Box.

"Chichiri! Mitsukake! I brought Amiboshi!" Chiriko grinned as Amiboshi stepped up.

"Hello, I shall be fighting for the Seiryuu Seishi, but I thought I should drop by and say hi, just to be polite...." Amiboshi sighed.

"Huh? But the Suzaku Sei aren't fighting..!" Miaka cried out.

THE SEIRYUU SEI ARE NOW ENTERING THE TOURNAMENT.

"Oh no! Yui-chan!" Miaka cried.

"Suboshi! Nakago! Gettof!"

"Tomo! Get your feathers away from my nose!"

"Well get those toys out of my face!"

"Ashitare! You're heavy!"

"Soi, if you would be so kind as to.."

ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE THE SEIRYUU SENSHI, STARTING WITH NAKAGO.

"Hmm... This should get interesting, eh Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago smirked.

SOI

"Oh... I have a headache... Ashitare! You didn't have to land on me!"

ASHITARE

"Sorry..." Ashitare whimpered.

SUBOSHI

"Amiboshi! What are you doing?!?!" Suboshi exclaimed as he picked up his weapon.

MIBOSHI

"Well, I won't lose easily..." The little master smirked.

TOMO

Tomo laughed, everyone shuddered.

AMIBOSI

"That's my cue, see ya!" Amiboshi ran to his brother, "I was just saying hello,"

SEIRYUU NO MIKO, YUI

"What? Miaka! What's happening?!?!"

"Nothing, Lady Yui, we just need to defeat the Suzaku Seishi, again," Nakago placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Very well... Gomen, Miaka... I cannot turn back on them now," Yui smiles as a tear fell from her eyes, she turned around and into Suboshi's arms. Tasuki made a gaging noise.

"Ellimist!" Zidane hollered.

WHAT!?! the Ellimist snapped.

"We want to fight first!" Zidane called back.

BUT THE YU YU HAKUSHO TEAM IS FIGHTING FIRST!

"Ellimist!" This time it was Harry Potter.

LET ME GUESS, YOU WISH TO FIGHT FIRST AS WELL?

"Yes," Harry replied.

THATS IT! I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND! THE FIRST ROUND SHALL BE A FREE-FOR-ALL DEATHMATCH. THIS IS THE FIRST CUT EVERYONE. YU YU HAKUSHO, I WOULD BE CAREFUL. YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE A SINGLE PERSON. PLEASE ALL ENTER THE ARENA.

"Hey, Miaka, I just had a great idea!" Nuriko cried.

"What?" Miaka asked.

"What if we summon Suzaku during the fight? We would win for sure!"Nuriko handed Miaka the two Shinzaho's, "I don't have the scroll, whoops?"

"Are you sure it's legal?" Miaka asked uncertainly.

"Well, I'm sure it's not illigal..." Nuriko replied.

"Then lets do it! Chichiri? Can you make a shild to protect us until I finish the summoning?" Miaka asked.

"I'll try my best, no da!" Chichiri removed his mask and handed it to Chiriko.

"Be careful, Chichiri-san! Mitsukake-san and I shall be cheering all of you on all the way!"

"Just don't die on me," Mitsukake said solemnly. Tasuki drew his tessen and smirked his trademark fanged smirk. He then cracked his knuckles.

"Lets go whoop some Seiryuu ass! As well as some others... Hehehehe..." He jumped into the portal first.

"Lets go!" Tamahome and Hotohori jumped in next. Chichiri smiled at Miaka.

"Ladies first, no da!" a half-smile formed on his lips as he helped Miaka in the portal, "This should be fun, no da!" He jumped in too. Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Tama-neko were last to enter.

~¤~

The other warriors had already arrived when the Suzaku warriors got to the scene.

PLEASE CHOOSE THREE TO FIGHT THIS BATTLE. THE REST SHALL BE TELEPORTED TO SAFE VIEWING AREAS.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku called.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"How about we let this be a family match? You, Trunks, and Bulma," Goku smiled his 'Son' smile. Vegeta smirked at this.

"Why thank you, Kakarot. You actually used your mind for once. Brat! Woman! Get over here, we're goint to show them what the Vegeta family is made of!" 

"Breifs family," Bulma corrected.

"What?! There is nothing good about undergarments!" Vegeta scoffed.

"And you think vegetables are any better?!" Bulma hollered.

"I'm staying out of this," Trunks placed his hands in a defencive pose and backed up. People around the room sweatdropped and moved back. Kuwabara laughed.

"If that carrot-head fights, I'm going to kick his ass first," Vegeta growled, "_No one_ laughs at my family,"

~¤~

"Alright. This is the lineup. Kurama," Yuuske began, Kurama nodded slightly, "Hiei," Hiei just glanced at him before settling his gaze on Vegeta again, "and me,"

"Nani!?" Kuwabara whined, "What about me?"

"From the looks of it, that Vegeta guy wants to clobber you. You don't stand a chance. Genkai, you're not as young as you used to be, besides, we'll need you later," Genkai nodded, "Koenma, you're just a baby. A very old baby, but a baby all the same," Koema glared.

"Vegeta is mine," Hiei growled.

~¤~

"K, everyone. Dagger, we'll need your summons and your white magic, so you're in. Sorry, Eiko, next time, I promise. K?" Eiko nodded, "Vivi, that level three black magic will _really_ some in handy so we want you too, alright?"

"S-sure. I'll try my best," He glanced at Steiner nerviously. Steiner gave him a reassuring smile.

"Great. Sorry everyone else. Next time," Zidane smiled.

"Whatever," Amarant growled.

~¤~

"We'll let the usual gang fight this time, alright with you, Harry?" Dumbledore looked over in the boy's direction.

"Yeah, sure!" Harry whooped once he realized who the 'usual gang' was, "We can take on Voldemort, we can take on these people!"

"But Dumbledore! There jest kids! What if sumthin happen tah 'em?" Hagrid asked.

"They'll be fine, trust me,"

~¤~

"I'll have to be there to summon Suzaku, of course. Chichiri, we need you to. Um... Tasuki? Would you mind being the third person? Your tessen might come in handy," Miaka asked.

"I'm ready anytime!" Tasuki smirked his fanged smirk again.

"Then we're good to go!"

~¤~

"Tomo, I want you, Ashitare, and Miboshi to stay hidden. We'll use out strongest, minus, me, last," Nakago instucted, "Yui-sama, I want you to stay back. Soi, we'll need your thunder powers. Suboshi, you're in the first wave too. Amiboshi, keep your lips off of your flute. You might kill us with everyone else in this whol arena.

"Yes, Nakago-sama,"

~¤~

LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!


End file.
